goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Smoky and the Bandit (NBC series)
Smoky and the Bandit premiered October 11, 2006 and goes defunct on December 5, 2007 on NBC (National Broadcasting Company) and created by Kevin S. Bright, Shana Goldberg-Meehan and Scott Silveri. This show was located in Glendale, California. Cast * John Goodman - Smoky Purple * Mayim Bialik - Juliet Purple * Joseph Gordon Levitt - Bandit Anderson * Tress MacNeille - Marie Anderson * Yarrow Cheney - Fred Lever * Michelle Ryan - Lilly Howards * Gwyneth Paltrow - Dibb Lever * Alan Kirschenbaum - Vincent Vendetta Production Companies * Bright-San Productions * Silver and Gold Productions * 20th Century Fox Television Distributor 20th Television Length 30 minutes Aspect Ratios * 480i (4:3 SDTV) * 720p/1080p (16:9 HDTV) GoAnimate in Real Life Channel NBC (National Broadcasting Company) Season 1 (2006-2007) #Pilot - October 11, 2006 Written by: Kevin S. Bright, Directed by: Gary Halvorson (Production Code: 1XYZ79) #Down for Business - October 18, 2006 Written by: Shana Goldberg-Meehan and Scott Silveri, Directed by: Adam Davidson (Production Code: 1XYZ04) #Oops, Misspelled - October 25, 2006 Teleplay by: Kevin S. Bright and Peter Schneider, Story by: Andy Bobrow, Directed by: Alan Kirschenbaum (Production Code: 1XYZ02) #Beyond to the Summit - November 1, 2006 Written by: Kevin S. Bright, Directed by: James Burrows (Production Code: 1XYZ01) #A Copy of Each Week - November 8, 2006 Written by: Jeff Greenstein, Directed by: Arlene Sanford (Production Code: 1XYZ03) #Ricky Dowling - November 15, 2006 Written by: Shana Goldberg-Meehan and Scott Silveri, Directed by: Gary Halvorson (Production Code: 1XYZ05) #Neighborhood Watch - November 22, 2006 Written by: Andy Bobrow, Directed by: Arlene Sanford (Production Code: 1XYZ06) #Dippin' Donuts - November 29, 2006 Teleplay by: Earl Davis and Patty Lin, Story by: Andy Bobrow, Directed by: Stephen Prime (Production Code: 1XYZ07) #Fireworks - January 3, 2007 Written by: Sherry Bilsing, Directed by: Michael Lembeck (Production Code: 1XYZ09) #Where the Mattress Was - January 10, 2007 Teleplay by: Ellen Plummer, Story by: Seth Kurland, Directed by: Ben Weiss (Production Code: 1XYZ10) #Keeping it Straight - January 17, 2007 Written by: Kevin S. Bright, Directed by: Arlene Sanford (Production Code: 1XYZ08) #Superior Citizen - January 24, 2007 Written by: Jeff Greenstein, Directed by: Alan Kirschenbaum (Production Code: 1XYZ11) #Hypnotized - January 31, 2007 Written by: Andy Bobrow, Directed by: Ben Weiss (Production Code: 1XYZ12) #Ground of Awesome - February 7, 2007 Written by: Kevin S. Bright, Directed by: James Burrows (Production Code: 2XYZ01) #Lattes and Cocoa - February 28, 2007 Written by: Peter Schneider, Directed by: Arlene Sanford (Production Code: 2XYZ02) #VETO - March 7, 2007 Teleplay by: Kevin S. Bright and Seth Kurland, Story by: Wil Calhoun, Directed by: James Burrows (Production Code: 2XYZ03) #Clover - March 28, 2007 Written by: Shana Goldberg-Meehan and Scott Silveri, Directed by: Alan Kirschenbaum (Production Code: 2XYZ04) #According to Smoky - April 4, 2007 Written by: Peter Schneider, Directed by: Stephen Prime (Production Code: 2XYZ06) #Lunch Break - April 25, 2007 Written by: Kevin S. Bright, Directed by: Arlene Sanford (Production Code: 2XYZ08) #Juliet's Soul - May 2, 2007 Written by: Jeff Greenstein, Directed by: Michael Lembeck (Production Code: 2XYZ07) #Just Drugs - May 9, 2007 Written by: Andy Bobrow, Directed by: Ben Weiss (Production Code: 2XYZ09) #Preparing to Work Hard Someday - May 16, 2007 Written by: Sherry Bilsing and Ellen Plummer, Directed by: Stephen Prime (Production Code: 2XYZ10) Season 2 (2007) #How'd You Do? - October 3, 2007 Written by: Jeff Greenstein, Directed by: Alan Kirschenbaum (Production Code: 2XYZ12) #The Limo - October 10, 2007 Written by: Wil Calhoun, Directed by: Arlene Sanford (Production Code: 2XYZ14) #The Lake - October 17, 2007 Written by: Peter Schneider, Directed by: Ben Weiss (Production Code: 2XYZ11) #Abusive Brain - October 24, 2007 Written by: Seth Kurland, Directed by: James Burrows (Production Code: 2XYZ13) #Reenacting - October 31, 2007 Written by: Shana Goldberg-Meehan and Scott Silveri, Directed by: Ben Weiss (Production Code: 2XYZ15) #Adhesive Bike - November 7, 2007 Written by: Jeff Greenstein, Directed by: Gary Halvorson (Production Code: 2XYZ16) #Octoberfest - November 14, 2007 Written by: Wil Calhoun, Directed by: Arlene Sanford (Production Code: 2XYZ17) #Fresh Heir - November 21, 2007 Written by: Kevin S. Bright, Directed by: Alan Kirschenbaum (Production Code: 2XYZ18) #Pull it Out - November 28, 2007 Written by: Sherry Bilsing, Directed by: James Burrows (Production Code: 2XYZ19) #Last Forever - December 5, 2007 Teleplay by: Kevin S. Bright, Story by: Shana Goldberg-Meehan and Scott Silveri, Directed by: Michael Lembeck (Production Code: 2XYZ20) Category:Short Live TV Shows Category:Episode Lists on NBC Category:NBC TV Shows Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki